


i'll fight for your love (i'll fight for your soul)

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, and i was having some writers block with it so this was a break, angst basically, but i love validation comment blease!!!, i orginally wrote this because im planning a 5k fic and i didn't want to go super long w/o posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jt loves tyson.to bad tyson doesn't love him back





	i'll fight for your love (i'll fight for your soul)

**Author's Note:**

> if you found this from googling yourself or someone you know, close the tab

JT’s pretty sure he’s been in love with Tyson since at least San Antonio.

Maybe a little longer, maybe when he saw Tyson walk up on the stage 10th overall in 2016 with the number sixteen blazed on the sides of his jersey and JT was thought ‘yeah that’s who I’m going to play with.’

In whichever way, JT fell in love with Tyson, and now he has to deal with the consequences.

JT supposes the consequences could be worse. 

I mean, yeah sure he has to resist kissing Tyson whenever he scores a goal.

And yeah, sure he may get butterflies in his stomach every time Tyson shoots a smile his way.

Maybe sometimes, when JT is alone, he imagines living with Tyson and being able to hug him from behind as he makes breakfast. He quickly squashes it through with a reminder that Tyson is straight. 

He knows Tyson is straight, he’s seen him at bars, he only picks up girls. 

He’s also only had girlfriends in the past, and JT has had to sit through being introduced to every one of the blonde hair, blue-eyed girls.

JT can handle it, he really can. He just finds some guy with brown curly hair and is able to pretend that it’s Tyson. 

He usually doesn’t even moan Tyson’s name when he cums.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short gays
> 
> also im really bad at responding to comments but i really do love and appreciate all of them so much!! oh my god u don't even know!!!
> 
> idk i hope u enjoy this drabble
> 
> title is taken from coaster by khalid


End file.
